How Temari took over Sakura's sweet 16
by HornyWolf
Summary: Temari is mad at lee for taking a slut home and she drags Hinata into her 'lesbian-ish' scam for revenge while Sakura watches at her own sweet 16. What happens when Lee walks in and sees Temari in this odd position? Rated M for language Read authors note


**Well this is a fanfic based on what my friends and I did on one of my friends 16****th**** b-day. Everything written below actually happened. So now I just made it into a fanfic staring: Temari as me, Hinata as the Bi girl, and Sakura as the b-day girl who keeps calling everyone buttholes. Oh and idk I guess Lee as my bf. (now ex-bf , thank kami)**

"_What the hell is taking him so long?"_ Temari yelled

"_I can't believe he walked them home!" _Sakura said

"_I can't believe you of all people let him take them home." _Hinata muttered

"_I didn't want to make a scene on your 16th birthday Sakura. Damn him, when he gets back I'm going to fucken cuss the bitch out. " _Temari muttered obviously pissed.

"_That's it I'm calling him.__ Hey butthole, where the hell are you? Yeah, well you'd better get your ass over here, your lovers pissed! Wait….Your wear! Oh my fucking god get your ass back here now!"_Sakura screamed into the phone

"_Oh my fucken god I'm going to kill him." _Temari said to Hinata

"_How long has he been gone? " _Hinata asked

"_I don't know…about 30 mins know.." _Temari answered

"_Oh my god it does not take that long to walk 2 blocks, well actually its less than that! And guess what? He's at her house- in her house!" _Sakura bitched

"_Hmp, well I know the best way to piss him off even more. Hinata sit down on the couch now! "_ Temari bitched

"_What, why?" _Hinata asked confused

"_Now!" _Temari continued

"_Okay…." _Hinata agreed

Then she sat down on top of her like she was about to make out with her.

"_Hehe, when he walks in on me all up on you, he'll be so pissed that I got so lonely I got on a girl. " _Temari snickered

"_Oh my god, what if my mama walks in and sees this?" _Sakura whined

"_Then my ass will be on the floor and well I'm clam'en Hinata was making out with a ghost, now call dumbass and tell him I'm going all lesbian over here. " _Temari said

"_Okay, okay I'm going to call him again." _Sakura said

"_Hey butthole, your girlfriend is getten-Oh My Fucking God- did u 2 just-OMG- oh my god get over here now! She's getten lesbian over here-Oh my god-on my couch! "_Sakura yelled into the phone

"_Nice acting." _Hinata said

"_Thanks." _Sakura said

"_Now go watch for him." _Temari ordered

"_Umm….this looks so wrong." _Sakura muttered

"_That's the point; now wrap your arms around my bra strap like you're going to undo it." _Temari commanded

She laid a kiss on her cheek.

"_Oh my god did u just?" _Sakura asked stunned

"_Well I might as well get some fun out of this." _Temari muttered

She kept kissing her cheeks_._

"_Y don't u kiss her on her lips when he comes in?" _Sakura asked

"_I don't know… want to Hinata?" _Temari asked

"_Uh…..no, id rather my first kiss be with some I LOVE." _Hinata muttered shyly

"_Well u do love her, u said it before, after all u are bi." Sakura stated_

"_Yeah but she doesn't LOVE me like that, only that bff hug and fondle way." _Temari muttered

"_That makes no sense…." _Sakura said

"_So? Uuh oh my god where is that gayass?" _Temari bitched

"_I'll check." _Sakura said

Hinata kissed her chest were he cleaved was exposed.

"_What the hell? Why'd u do that?" _Temari asked, kinda surprised

"_I don't know, I felt like it." _Hinata said

Temari laughed and kissed her cheek_._

"_Oh my god, here he comes!" _Sakura whispered

"_Get ready, start unhook'en my bra!" _Temari whispered.

The door opened. Then Temari felt a hand grab her on her waist gently yet so fiercely, pull her off Hinata.

"_What the hell?" _Lee freaked out.

"_I told u to hurry the hell up, so what's what u get for going to that girls house!" _Temari bitched some more.

"_I-i I'm sorry but – didn't do anything!" Lee stammered_

"_Oh I know that, but anyways, I'm not made for what u didn't do but for what u did do." _Temari's little conceded self said

_**AFTER ABOUT 1 HR OF CUSSING HIM OUT…..**_

"_Okay before you're forgiven, get on your feet and beg for forgiveness!" _Temari ordered him

Lee did what he was told.

_**LATER AFTER HE HAD LEFT….**_

"_Well that was fun." _Temari muttered lazily as she plopped down on the couch.

"_Yeah I love seeing him get cussed out!" _Sakura said

"_No, I'm taken bout the lesbian-ness, it was fun" _Temari continued

_She stared at the clock._

"_Well we have about 15 mins before _'s stepdad picks us up so…..THE PERSON WHO WAS WATCHING THE LESBIANESS IN ACTION TURNS ON THE TV_!" Temari screamed

Everyone stares at Sakura_._

"…_you're all buttholes." _Sakura said

"_Thank you!" _Temari and Hinata said with a cheap smile on their faces.

**Damn after reading this over, me and my friends are evil to my ex. **

**And by the way, she unhooked my bra halfway now that I think about more…**

**I need to talk to that girl….seriously….I have some odd friends….**


End file.
